Before The Next Sunset
by Earth Star
Summary: "If you call for the pookas, they will come and take you away." Jack had always deemed it nothing more than a bedtime story, until the night he mistakenly calls and his little sister is snatched away by a giant rabbit. Now, Jack must race in the pooka's tunnels to find his sister by the next sunset or else be forced to become a pooka himself. Labyrinth AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise or any of these characters, and I don't wish to make any profit from writing this story.

Author's Note: I started writing this for Jackrabbit week, for the story verse theme. I knew I wouldn't finish this story in time, but I'm hoping to keep working on this

The Contract

It was supposed to be a story, an old folktale to tell at bedtime, and nothing more. "If you call for the pookas, they will come and take you away." Jack had lost count of how many times his mother had told him the story as a child. It was an odd tale, no one else in the village had even heard of a pooka. However, the story had been passed down in Jack's family for over a century.

Several generations back, some ancestor of Jack's had supposedly been taken away by the pooka - or at least that's what his mother said. His mother had always looked quite serious when she said it, but to Jack it was nothing more than an amusing game.

He told his friends the tale and they couldn't resist the urge to make a game out of it. Jack and his friends would dare each other to call for the pookas to come and whisk them away. There would be a linger of fear, in case the story was somehow true, but when nothing happened Jack and his friends would laugh themselves silly. It was just a game, and nothing more.

It was also fun to tease his younger sister, Mary, who took the stories far too seriously just like their mother. It was just her and him alone in their home while their parents were at a village meeting - a perfect time for some innocent fun. Mary had asked for a story, so Jack told her one.

He grinned as Mary's eyes widened in disbelief. "He'll really come and take me away?"

"Only if you ask them, at least according to mother," Jack had said. Oh, why not exaggerate it a little. "Or if someone else asks them to."

Mary looked horrified, but then scowled. "Jack, that's not funny."

"What Mary," Jack teased as he lifted her into his lap near the fire. "You don't want me to call the pooka for you?"

Mary tugged at his shirt. "Jack, stop."

Jack mockingly held his chin in deep thought. "I don't know, I do want payback for you hitting me with that snowball earlier..."

"Jack!" Mary pleaded.

Jack grinned and held his hand above Mary's head. It would be a fun trick. Call for the pooka and then tickle Mary as she gave a surprise cry. That's what was supposed to happen.

"Great old and powerful pooka!" Jack declared. "I wish for you to come take my sister, Mary away."

Before Jack could finish his trick, the wind threw the door wide open. A tornado of green leaves, strange for the middle of January, swirled around the siblings and blinded Jack. He wrapped his arms to shield Mary, but suddenly realized much to his horror there was no one in his lap any longer.

"Mary?!" Jack cried as the wind suddenly died and the door slammed shut. Jack blinked and his heart stopped as he rose from his chair.

His mother had said they would appear in the shape of a horse, goat or a rabbit. Jack had always laughed at the very idea of a large rabbit suddenly appearing before him. However, Jack was hardly laughing now. A giant rabbit was now standing in the middle of his home and Jack was certain it was twice the size of him. He wore a long cape with a hood that he pulled down.

The pooka had his arms neatly folded over his chest. He almost looked bored as he gave Jack a curt nod. "G'day, Mate."

Jack swallowed. A dream, this had to be a dream, right? "T-the pooka?"

The pooka scoffed. "Correct, but my mates call me Bunny."

"B-Bunny?" Jack stammered.

He brushed the last bit of snow off his cape. "I got to admit, I'm surprised," he looked at Jack curiously. "No one believes in pookas anymore, so what made you call me?"

Jack swallowed. "It was just a story my mother told-" He instinctively reached for his sister and then remembered she had vanished. Oh, no.

Jack no longer felt frightened and looked to Bunny. "Where is she?! Where's Mary?!"

"In my warren," Bunny stated simply as he moved towards the fire and warmed his paws. "Ya did ask me to take her."

"That was a joke!" Jack snarled. "I didn't mean it."

Bunny's eyes narrowed and sharply turned his head to Jack. "The rules of magic don't care for the meaning or reasoning behind words." He rubbed his paws together. "Words are power, whether ya meant them to have it or not."

"B-but," Jack stammered and ran a hand through his hair. "I've called for pookas before, my friends have too, and you never came."

Bunny looked puzzled. "Question, were you asking for yaself to be taken or each other?"

Jack opened and shut his mouth. He recalled all those games. In all the times Jack had done it before, it had always been to take himself away and the same had been for his friends. Until now, Jack had never asked to take someone else away.

"Before now, it's always been myself. Not someone else."

Bunny nodded. "That would be why I never heard ya request before. Seems ya family don't remember how to properly call a pooka." He brushed some leftover melted snow from his fur. "Ya can't ask pookas to take you, someone else has to ask for you."

Bunny paused. "Although, the one exception if the caller was a child who was in needin' of protection."

_Protection? Why on earth would a pooka care what happened to a child? _ Jack thought, still unable to believe this was happening for real.

"Also," Bunny continued. "In this family story of yours, was a relative taken?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Um, yes, I think it was a great-great grandmother or grandfather, mother wasn't sure which."

Bunny gave a half smile. "Ya have pooka blood then. Pookas were more likely to hear a call from a human who carries pooka blood in them."

"What?" Jack stared at his hand. He and this creature before him, somehow had similar bloodlines? Was it like learning you had fairy blood in you?

"It wasn't uncommon for a taken human to come back to their original family after they become a pooka," Bunny continued, not noticing Jack's shocked expression.

Jack paled. _Become a pooka?_

"We are shapeshifters, although we can't keep human from for more than a few days, but still there were a few that would risk marrying a human-"

"What do you mean become?" Jack asked, determine not to get off topic.

Bunny trailed off and for the first time, earnestly looked surprised. "Please, tell me ya family didn't forget that part about pookas?"

Jack frowned and his fists tightened. "About what?"

Bunny stared blankly and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bloody- ya summoned me and ya don't even know the most important part!"

"What part?!" Jack asked growing impatient.

Bunny sighed. "That when ya ask a pooka to come take a child away they become pooka themselves."

Jack's heart stopped. He could have not heard that right. "Y-you mean Mary's going to turn into a pooka?"

Bunny nodded solemnly. "Afraid so."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Jack demanded.

"It's nothing personal," Bunny stated firmly. "It's just the rules. I didn't make them, believe me, but I have to follow them."

Jack was speechless. How could he have been so careless?! Because of him, Mary had been whisked away and was going to turn into a large rabbit and it was all his fault.

Bunny then gave an almost gentle smile. "Don't worry, she's safe and I'll make sure she stays that way."

Jack scowled. Safe? How could she possibly be safe, when she was far away from home and going to turn into a pooka?! Jack could imagine how terrified she was, crying her heart out as they spoke, begging for Jack to come get her cause it was all his fault.

"How do I get her back?" Jack asked.

Bunny's ears twitched, but his expression was unreadable. "What makes ya think ya can get her back?"

"There's always a way in fairy stories," said Jack, firmly. Whether it was to grab a person from a fairy ring, or to hold on them tightly while the victim was forcibly transformed into various monsters, there was always a chance of a rescue.

Jack noticed Bunny's eye twitched as he shook a finger at him. "Don't ya group me with fairies! We're hardly the same race."

Jack had to admit that surprised him, but didn't let it deter him. "But is there?"

Bunny gave Jack a silent, hard look. "It won't be easy."

"I don't care."

"Ya be risking ya life."

"I said I don't care."

Bunny gave a tired sigh. "Kits," he muttered and turned his head. "All right, Mate, ya got one chance." He began to circle Jack. "My warren is deep underground, I got tunnels all over the place connectin' to it."

He paused and held his paws behind his back. "If ya can find ya way through the tunnels to ya sister, ya get her back."

Jack nodded. "Fine, I-"

"But," Bunny continued as he raised a paw to shush Jack. "Ya only got 24 hours," he drew back the curtain and looked out the window to stare at the setting sun. "By the next sunset."

Jack licked his lips. He hadn't expected a time limit. "And if I don't make it, Mary still becomes a pooka?"

"Yes, but ya got to pay a price too for daring to play." His face was unreadable and he folded his arms. "Ya would join Mary and turn into a pooka too."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!"

"Like I said, I didn't make the rules," Bunny interjected and gave Jack a look that seemed almost sympathetic. "They're more ancient than I am, and I'm old believe me, I'm just bound to them."

He stared at Bunny and then looked to his own hands and tried to imagine them as giant paws. A pooka? He'd turn into a giant rabbit? And he would have to snatch children away too when summoned? Jack's brain couldn't even grasp the concept. But Mary-

Jack's hands tightened into fists. No, he had to do it. There was no other choice. "I'll do it," Jack stated.

Bunny was silent as he looked at Jack, like he was judging if Jack was even worthy to try. "Then say it proper, say 'I, Jackson Overland, do understand that I will become a pooka if I fail to rescue my sister, by the next sunset'."

Jack felt numb as he repeated the words. "I, Jackson Overland, do understand that I will become a pooka if I fail to rescue my sister, by the next sunset." There was a warm tingle on his skin; it didn't hurt, but an egg shaped mark appeared on the back of his hand.

"That means the contract has been accepted," Bunny explained pointing to the mark. "You're bound to the rules like I am now."

Jack swallowed as he carefully touched the new mark on his hand.

Bunny clapped his paws. "Well then, let's get started, Mate." He thumped his foot and Jack gave a startled cry as a giant hole in the ground beneath them engulfed them both.


	2. Chapter 2

At first Jack had thought he was falling, but he soon realized he was instead sliding down a long tunnel covered in grass and moss. In normal circumstances, he would be ecstatic and yelling at the top of his lungs, but instead he was overcome with the fear what mystery lay at the end.

The slide finally came to an abrupt end and Jack found himself sitting in a wider tunnel. He had landed in a large patch of grass with Bunny standing in the very center. "Here, Mate," he said, offering Jack a hand.

Jack gave the pooka a glare and climbed to his feet. "Thanks, but I got it." He immediately forgot his anger as he took in his surroundings.

Jack had expected darkness, but egg-shaped lanterns hung along the tunnel's interior walls and gave a clear view of the path ahead.

"Be warned," Bunny continued as he stood next to him and stared out in the same direction. "I'm not the only being in my warren-"

"Besides Mary," Jack said with a sneer.

"Besides Mary," Bunny corrected. "But there're a whole bunch of critters that live in my tunnels and they ain't all friendly." He gave Jack a concerned look. "So, watch yaself. Believe it or not I don't want ya dead."

Jack scoffed. He couldn't understand why a child snatcher would be concerned about his safety. _Oh, right,_ Jack thought. _So he can get another pooka for his collection._ Jack frowned and looked around him.

"I can't see the sun or moon down here," said Jack as he stared at the dirt ceiling. "How will I know if I run out of time?"

"Here," said Bunny as he tossed the boy a golden object.

Jack caught it and saw it was a golden egg-shaped clock with a chain. The clock's face was not normal though. Instead of numbers, it had the phases of the sun and moon painted along the edge. There was a single long hand that was currently pointing to a setting sun at the top of the clock.

"When that big hand reaches the settin' sun again," Bunny explained as he tapped the glass. "It means time's up." He looked at Jack seriously. "Don't lose this watch, Jack, it'll be ya lifeline."

Jack gripped the watch tightly and tucked it into his pocket.

"I'm going then," he declared and started to run down the tunnel.

"I will be checkin' on ya!' Bunny yelled as he watched Jack disappeared from view. He then sighed and shook his head. "Good luck kid, ya'll need it," he whispered before he made a new tunnel and headed back to his warren.

Unbeknownst to Bunny, a figure had watched from the shadows. "My, my," he said to himself with a chuckle. "This is an intriguing development."

080808080808080808080808080808080

Far down the tunnel, Jack ran at top speed. He kept running and running until he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Despite all his efforts, the tunnel continued onward endlessly in front of him. Jack wanted to keep going, but, after what felt like a good hour, his body forced him to stop and catch his breath.

He leaned against his knees, wiping the sweat off his brow. "This tunnel never ends," he muttered, slumping against the wall. "How am I ever going to get there by next sunset?" he buried his face into his hands.

_Although,_ Jack thought, _If it was a matter of running straight, wouldn't that be too easy?_ Jack paused. In stories of fairy challenges there was always a trick to them. There was a reason why they were supposed to be impossible tasks. Also, Bunny had said "tunnels" plural, as in more than one.

Jack raised his head and looked around. _Therefore, there must be other tunnels connecting to the warren; other passageways._ He chewed his thumb in thought.

"But this has been the only tunnel," he said aloud. "Could the other passageways be farther down?"

"Course not, there's one in front of you."

Jack jumped to his feet in alarm. "W-who said that?"

"Only me!" said the voice again. "Down here, lad!"

Jack froze and lowered his gaze. Peeking out a small hole in the wall was a tiny blue worm wearing a red scarf. Jack knew he should have been dumbfounded by the idea that a worm was talking, but after encountering a giant rabbit, this was small in comparison.

"You look exhausted," said the worm with a concerned frown. "Would you like a cup of tea with me and the missus? We're in the middle of moving, but she loves serving guests."

"Um, no thanks, I don't have the time," said Jack as he knelt to the ground. "But what did you mean there was a passage in front of me?'

The worm laughed. "Just as I said," he pointed to the wall with his head. "There's a passageway that leads to the left and right."

Jack stared ahead at the wall, but all he saw was dirt and nothing more. "But there's nothing there."

The worm sighed. "You're just not seeing it. No one ever sees it." He pointed to the wall again. "Hold out your hand. Go on, it won't bite."

Jack was confused, but he had nothing to lose at this point. He held his hand straight out and when he expected to touch a wall, he was amazed to grasp nothing but air. He stepped through and found there was indeed an opening. The dirt walls of the opening had simply been camouflaged by the previous dirt wall. Jack laughed. "Hey, you were right."

"Told you! It's an optical illusion, or something like that," the worm replied happily. "Heard labyrinths do that all the time, the missus and are I moving to a nice one with a view." He tilted his head at Jack. "You sure you don't want a cup of tea?"

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry," Jack said with a wave. "But thanks-"

"Don't go to the left! Go to the right, lad, right!"

Jack paused in mid-step. "Oh," he said and headed to the opposite corridor. "Thanks for the tip!"

The worm sighed in relief. "Well, that was close. He would have gone straight to the pooka's warren if he kept going left." He hummed to himself and went back into his hole. "Still got so much packing to do. I wonder if people get just as lost in that labyrinth we're going to?"

0808080808080808080808080

Thanks to the worm's advice, Jack was able to see the openings in the tunnels far more clearly than before. Unfortunately, that didn't solve the problem of so many of the tunnels looking identical to each other.

Jack noted a couple of the tunnels had grass along the floor, but besides that, he had a hard time telling them apart. Jack even began to worry he was racing down the same tunnel in circles.

This fear crept up in a particularly dark tunnel where the egg lanterns' lights were dimmer than the previous ones he'd seen. Jack stopped as he spotted a large rock he was certain he'd seen twice now.

"This is getting ridiculous," Jack muttered as rubbed his eyes. There had to be way to make sure he wasn't going the same way twice. Then it hit him and Jack felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

Whenever he had gone into the woods, Jack had always made marks to find his way back. Why couldn't he do the same thing here? Of course, in the woods Jack had a knife to mark a tree, which he didn't have here.

It was hard to see in the dim light, but Jack scanned the ground. "I don't need much," he muttered. "Just something sharp." He then spotted something long and narrow, and grasped his fingers around it.

"A rock?" he stated as he held it up. "Guess that will have to do." Jack found the dirt to be hard as he dug the tip of the rock into the wall. However, the rock did leave a deep enough mark for Jack to scratch an arrow pointing towards the right.

He tossed the rock in the air and caught it with his hand. "There, that solves one problem."

"And why do you need to do that, Jack?"

Jack whirled around. At first, all he saw were shadows, but then he heard movement and could make out the figure of a man. "Who are you?" Jack said, beginning to get really tired of having people sneak up on him.

"Me?" the voice said again with a laugh. "I'm simply a wanderer in these tunnels." The figure stepped out, revealing himself to be a man, or least something with a humanoid form. He wore black and his skin was as grey as ash, but something about the smile on his face made Jack's skin crawl.

"Although," he said, staring at Jack curiously. "It has been a number of centuries since I've seen a human down here, especially one so young."

Jack gripped the rock. "How do you know my name?" That part bothered Jack a lot.

The man flexed his fingers. "Cautious, aren't you? I overheard the giant furball call you by name."

"You're friends with Bunny?" Jack asked.

He stared at his nails. "Hardly, and you may call me Pitch."

"Pitch?" Jack repeated. Was this guy a Pooka too? Somehow that thought didn't seem right.

"And now since I've answered your questions," Pitch continued as he began to pace. "Answer mine, why did the pooka bring you down in his tunnels?"

Jack tensed. "It's a challenge."

"Challenge?"

"I'm trying to get my sister back."

"Ah," Pitch said and gave an understanding nod of clarity. "The pooka took your sister and you are risking being turned into one." He smiled far too happily for Jack's liking, but gave him a sympathetic look. "I know the pooka tradition well, you are faced with an impossible task."

Jack straightened his posture. "I'm managing-"

"No," said Pitch. "I don't think you quite understand. You see, there has never been a human who has raced to the pookas' warren in time."

Jack's eyes widen. "Not even one?"

"Not a single one," Pitch confirmed and he held up a finger. "In all the millennia I have known the pookas, no human has ever succeeded."

Jack felt sick. No human ever? Jack had figured not many did, but none at all? He glanced at the egg mark on his hand. It was too late now, Bunny had said he was bound to the rules. He had to at least try. If his fate was to be turned into a pooka, Jack had to know he had done everything he could to prevent it. "I can't give up yet."

"No, no, of course not," said Pitch as he gave Jack a pat on the shoulder. "You continue to mark your way there. Perhaps you'll be lucky."

Jack pulled away. Something about Pitch was unsettling. The way his body naturally blended into the shadows around him, it was like they were part of the same being. "Thanks, and speaking of which, I need to go."

"Certainly," Pitch replied as he stepped to the side. "And I wish you all the luck in the world."

Jack was silent, but quickly turned to race down the tunnel. He'd wasted enough time and he craved to get away from Pitch as possible.

Pitch gave a small wave, but then grinned evilly once Jack was out of sight. "Oh, this is too perfect," he muttered with a laugh. The giant rabbit must be so tormented at this moment, and Pitch was gleeful at the thought of the guilt-ridden look the pooka would have when the boy failed.

"And I'll have one less would-be guardian to worry about," he whispered, turning his gaze to Jack's mark on the wall. "With that said, I can't take any chances of that boy winning." Pitch flicked his hands, and the shadows engulfed the mark. When they cleared, the mark had been switched around to point in the other direction.

"Be a good lad and keep following your marks, Jack," Pitch replied. "And you'll be certain to never find the warren."

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Elsewhere, deep within the Warren, Bunny gently held up an egg as its legs dangled in the air. "These are my googies."

Mary, who was watching from next to him, wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Googies?"

Bunny gave a nod. "They grow in my warren and then go to run around in my tunnels. However," he picked up a paintbrush, "I try to not let them go out naked." He painted blue stripes on the egg before setting it down.

Mary gasped as she watched the tiny egg run away.

"Can I paint them too?" Mary asked as she bubbled over with excitement.

Bunny returned her enthusiasm with a grin and pointed to a whole group of googies that were gathered near one of his rainbow rivers. "Only if ya can catch them."

He handed Mary the paint brush and watched as Mary scampered off in utter delight.

He smiled to himself. The girl had been scared at first when she found herself in Bunny's Warren. However, Bunny took his time and showed her around the warren. As he expected, Mary soon forgot to be afraid and her curiosity took over as she explored the warren. She had especially warmed up once he mentioned that Jack would be arriving soon as well.

However, he did not tell Mary about the current challenge her brother was facing. It wasn't a lie, whether Jack failed or not he would be arriving to the Warren soon.

Bunny then frowned at the thought of Jack and sighed as he sat on a large trunk. It was a predicament that Bunny never imagined he would find himself in since that fated day centuries ago when Pitch had arrived and attacked the pookas. It was only by sheer luck Bunny had escaped and made a home for himself deep within the tunnels. With help from his friend North, he had set up wards so Pitch was unable to invade here was well.

That didn't ease the pain of knowing he was the last one of his kind, but he eventually accepted this reality. That is, until he was astounded to hear the ancient call of the pookas that Bunny had assumed was long forgotten. The ancient call for a child to come and join his tribe. He actually had a chance to not be alone anymore, but Bunny was far from feeling glad about it. Quite the opposite, he'd never felt more guilty.

Bunny shook his head and tried to take his mind off things by watching Mary giggle as she chased the googies into a hollow log. Bunny couldn't fight the smile that formed on his face. He'd forgotten how much joy a mere child's presence could bring.

It was difficult for pooka to have children, which was why every child, even children not of their species, were sacred to them. However, humans were able to have children so easily and they had so many of them. Pookas as a whole, Bunny included, could never wrap their minds around the very notion of a supposedly "unwanted child."

That was why the rules regarding the "call of the pooka" were created so long ago. If humans were so heartless that they would gladly call upon fairies, or heaven forbid, beings such as goblins to take their children away then the pookas would gladly take them off their hands. Any child that was unwanted, left alone to fend on their own, and who needed protection - the pookas would come to them. If a human happened to regret their actions, then they had to earn their child back.

A child wasn't some trinket that could be traded back and Bunny knew that. However, Bunny could also tell Jack hadn't truly meant for his sister to be taken, but as Bunny had told him words held power and the rules were clear here. There was nothing Bunny could do to change that.

Bunny shut his eyes and ran a paw over his ears. "What a bloody mess."

"Bunny?"

The pooka winced at the voice and turned. There stood the only three other people in the entire world that Bunny had granted access to his warren. The three guardians of children, chosen by the moon himself. Unfortunately, they were the last people Bunny wanted to see right now.

"Bunny," North the tall bearded warrior in red asked again while Tooth, the queen of the tooth fairies and Sandy the sandman exchanged confused glances. "Why is there child here?"

Bunny sighed and felt his joints creak as he rose. "What are ya three doin' here?"

"We came to see you when you didn't come to North's workshop like you promised," said Tooth, hovering in midair.

Bunny groaned. He had promised them that. North had just finished creating his new factory and he had invited all three of them for a grand tour. Truthfully, Bunny hadn't really been interested. He would have preferred to stay in his tunnels, but it was easier to fight a tornado than to refuse an invitation from North. "Sorry, something else came up."

"We can see that," North said as he watched Mary happily grab a googie and start to paint hearts on it. "But you did not answer question."

Bunny's lips formed a tight line. "I got the call of the pookas."

The guardians eyes widened in shock. "Someone asked for a child to be taken away?" Tooth asked.

Bunny rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, but it was the girl's brother. Lad thought he was playin' a game and asked for his sister to be taken."

Sandy raised an eyebrow and created an image of a human shaking his head.

"Naw, he didn't mean it," Bunny replied with a sigh. "But I had no choice, I had to take her whether I wanted to or not."

"You can't just give her back?" Tooth asked, but went quiet as North touched her shoulder.

"Words are power, Tooth," North explained as he gave an understanding nod. He had also been an apprentice to a sorcerer so he, like Bunny, knew very well the rules of magic. "Once spoken, can not be taken back." He looked to Bunny concerned. "Still, what of this boy? Where is he now?"

"His name is Jack," Bunny stated as he stepped forward, pushing his cape back over his shoulders. "He took the challenge, North, and he's currently racing in the tunnels."

North frowned. "The challenge? Does he know the risk-"

"That he'll turn into a pooka too?" Bunny gave a nod. "As clear as day, but he still took it."

Sandy gave an anxious glance to Mary who was once again laughing as she chased the googies around the tree.

"No, she doesn't know about becoming a pooka yet." He sighed. "Figured I'd wait 'til Jack showed up. Figured she'd be less afraid with her brother there."

"Oh, Bunny," Tooth said as she flew up. "I know this is pooka law, but there has to be some way to prevent this."

Bunny grimly shook his head. "I'm no more able to disobey the pooka law any more than you are able to stop breathing." He sat back down on the tree trunk. "The only chance those kids have is if Jack wins the challenge, but that won't happen since no human has ever been able to do it."

"No," said North stubbornly. "There has to be way. I refuse to believe there is nothing we can do."

Bunny gave a glare. Why did he have to be so stubborn? "Are ya deaf? I just said there's not." He climbed to his feet. "I know ya took a vow to protect children, but even your status as guardians can't go against pooka laws!"

North's eyes softened. "We are aware of that Bunny, but there must be way we can fix this."

"It's not ya problem to fix. My people created this law and it's my duty to take responsibility for it." Bunny turned his back. "I'll take care of the children, I can at least promise ya that."

_Jack will probably hate me for all eternity, but I'll do my best ta look after him._

"Bunny, that is not fair for you to bear such a burden," North continued. "Perhaps if we-"

"Stay out of this!" Bunny snapped. "This is my problem and ya can't help the kid, no matter how much ya want!" Bunny sighed. "If anyone tells him how to get to my warren the rules will say he cheated and he instantly loses."

"But Bunny," said Tooth. "There must be something we can do-"

Bunny raised his paw to stop her. "I'll deal with this, but I should tell ya now ya can forget about me becoming a guardian."

North and Tooth exchanged baffled looks as Sandy produced a question mark with his sand. Bunny scoffed. The moon had chosen Bunny to become a guardian like them less than a month previously. Bunny had told them he had to think about it, and he had been debating that very issue when Jack made the call. However, his path now was clear.

"Jack has next to no chance of winnin', meanin' I'll have no choice but to make the kid into a pooka against his will, along with his sister." He stared at the ground sadly. "That's rather a double standard for someone that takes a vow to protect children, isn't?"

North's eyes hardened. "Bunny-"

"Could ya watch the girl?" Bunny asked as he began to head towards the tunnel. "I need to check on Jack's progress."

Tooth looked ready to argue, but North placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can do that."

"Back in a tic," he shouted as he ran down a tunnel.

"North, we can't just sit back and let this happen," said Tooth as she hovered anxiously. "Not only for Jack and Mary, but for Bunny's sake as well."

Sandy nodded in full agreement.

North surprised them with a grin. "And we are not, we are going to give Jack hand."

Sandy frowned and produced an image of a rule book.

"Bunny was clear," Tooth stated. "We can't help Jack or that would be cheating."

"No," North said as he shook a finger. "I know rules and they say we cannot tell him exactly how to find warren - but there is nothing wrong with hints."

Sandy and Tooth both widened their eyes. "You mean, we give Jack clues?"

"Exactly," North exclaimed. "As long as Jack figures out clues for himself in end, we are not breaking rules of game."

Sandy folded his arms and produced an image of Bunny.

"Bunny would object, yes," said North. "So we will not tell him, but go one at a time."

Tooth sighed. "I hope this works, then," she looked back to where Mary was still chasing the googie. "Not just for the children's sakes but for Bunny's too."

North and Sandy nodded. It was not just a child's fate that hung in the balance, it was the fate of a friend as well.

0808080808080808080808080

Something was wrong. Jack wasn't quite sure what, but something was wrong. Ever since he'd left Pitch, Jack had continued to run and make his markers along the way. However, for some strange reason he found himself coming across his own markers.

Assuming this meant he was going around in a circle, Jack went in the opposite direction. He'd been doing this for some time, yet Jack knew in his gut he hadn't made much progress at all.

Jack grumbled as he created a new arrow on the wall and started around the corner. He then paused and leaned his hand against the wall. He reached for his clock and glanced at it. The hand wasn't that far from the sunrise mark on the clockface. Jack had to be logical about this, he didn't have the time to be running around aimlessly.

Jack growled as he marched back to where his last arrow was. "Maybe I'm not paying attention-"

Jack trailed off as he saw Pitch standing exactly where his arrow was. More importantly, the ominous man was casting a shadow on it and causing it to flip around to point in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Jack cried as he stomped over. "What are you doing?!"

Pitch seemed startled and attempted to give an innocent smile. "Oh, Jack I was just-"

Jack ignored Pitch and reached out to touch his now flipped marker. "That's why I'm getting lost!" He fumed at Pitch. "You've been changing them!"

Pitch's smile was gone, but he showed no signs of guilt. "And so what if I have?"

Jack's fury grew inside him. First he had to deal with a giant rabbit taking his sister, and now this creep was trying to trick him. "Do you have any idea how much time I've wasted?!" Jack cried, resisting the urge to punch him. "What right do you have to do this?!"

Pitch's eye narrowed. "What right?" He chuckled. "Oh, dear boy, I believe some clarity is needed here."

Suddenly, the lights of the tunnel seemed to dim - were the shadows getting bigger? "I am the king of nightmares," Pitch continued, beginning to loom over Jack. "The dark and shadows are at my beck and call. I can make kings and queen of nations scream for weeks if I wish!"

Pitch snagged Jack's shirt collar and yanked him closer. Jack was forced to look Pitch straight in his eyes and suddenly realize that while Pitch looked human, his eyes certainly didn't belong to one.

"So," he continued in a cold tone. "If I wish to trick a stupid boy into falling the pookas' challenge I'll do whatever I please!" He gave a cruel laugh. "But perhaps," he lifted a hand and a shadow seemed to be swirling around his fingertips. "I should give you a nightmare for you to truly understand-"

"OI!" A hand grabbed the back at Jack's shirt and pulled him free. At the same time, Jack saw a rabbit's foot fly forward and kick Pitch in his stomach.

Pitch fell backwards onto the ground and Jack found himself held protectively by an arm wrapped around him. Jack glanced up. He never thought he would feel relief upon seeing Bunny's face.

Bunny glanced down at him. "Jack, ya hurt? He do anything?"

Jack swallowed and it dawned on him that his body had been shaking. "No, but he's been messing with my markers. Is he part of the challenge?"

Bunny snarled. "No, I swear to ya he's not." He then shoved Jack behind him to act as a shield and turned his attention to Pitch who was trying to grip the wall.

"What are ya doin' in my tunnels Pitch?!" Bunny demanded, holding a boomerang in his hand.

Pitch straightened as he gave a smirk. "I'll go wherever I like, furball."

Bunny gave a snarl and pointed his boomerang. "These are my tunnels, Pitch! Ya ain't welcome here!"

Pitch laughed. "You may have made these tunnels, but excepting your precious warren, I am free to go anywhere there are shadows." He gestured to the lights around them. "Which, thanks to these wondrous lights, is...everywhere."

He folded his arms behind his back. "And, for the record, if it weren't for those pesky wards you and North set up around your warren, I would at this moment be tearing in there and destroying what remnants of your people remain."

Jack blinked. What did Pitch mean by remnants? And why was he talking like there was only Bunny? There were other pookas, weren't there?

Bunny's grip tightened on his boomerang. "I don't know what ya tryin' ta pull, but ya stay out of my business."

Bunny then turned his head to Jack. "Ya get going, and if ya want any chance of winnin', stay clear of this guy!" He pointed at Pitch for emphasis. "Ya got that!"

Jack nodded, although he had already made plans to stay far away from the shadow man as possible.

"Good," Bunny stated and shoved Jack down the tunnel. "Now, go!"

Jack hesitated and briefly wondered if Bunny would be all right if he left him alone. Then, Jack's memory kicked in and he wondered why he was worried over the guy that was going to turn him into a pooka if he failed. "I'm going," Jack declared and began to run so he wouldn't waste any more time.

Once Jack was out of sight, Bunny returned his gaze to Pitch. "I ain't jokin' Pitch," said Bunny. "If ya mess any more with the kid's challenge, ya live to regret it."

"Oh," Pitch replied with a sly grin. "But I thought you would be pleased."

"Pleased?!" Bunny cried in disgust. "Why on earth would I be-"

"Because, deep in your heart, you're hoping Jack will become a pooka."

Bunny froze.

"Admit it, Aster," said Pitch with a grin. "You want the boy to fail, imagine it." He leaned towards Bunny with a smirk. "You wouldn't be the last pooka anymore - but then you could hardly consider yourself worthy to be a guardian could you?"

Pitch acted as if he was pondering and leaned on his hands. "Changing people into a species against their will, why does that sound so familiar?" He snapped his fingers. "Oh, that's right." He leaned into Bunny's ear and whispered. "Because it's no different from when I attacked your people and made them into fearlings, is it?"

Bunny spun around and flung his boomerang, however Pitch dodged and his laughter echoed as he sunk back into his shadows. The boomerang flew back to Bunny who gripped it tightly. He hated Pitch with every fiber of his being, but what Bunny hated most was the ring of truth that had hung in Pitch's words.


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing Pitch mess with his markers, Jack didn't bother making any more. It was pointless, Jack had no guarantee that Pitch wouldn't ruin them again. Granted, Jack couldn't figure out why Pitch had done it in the first place.

From the way Pitch had spoken, Jack had to assume the man wanted him to lose. However, Pitch and Bunny seemed to hate each other. Therefore, if Pitch was Bunny's enemy, shouldn't he have preferred that Jack would win the challenge so Bunny would lose? What could Pitch be hoping to gain from this?

Jack pondered on these thoughts as he stumbled into the next tunnel. What was odd about this tunnel was the crystals forming on all the walls and ground. Jack had to watch his step or risk stabbing his bare feet on some of the shards. Even with his added care, he kept getting occasional cuts or scrapes as he tried to keep his hand on the wall to guide himself.

The other tunnels he had seen had either patches of green grass or were bare with nothing more than dirt. There was less light in this tunnel as well, and Jack was paranoid that Pitch was going to jump out and scare him like before.

Jack stubbed his toe again for the third time and cursed. "I almost want the creepy shadow man back," he grumbled as he trotted forward. "I hope this tunnel ends-"

Suddenly, his feet brushed against like felt like an edge. Jack began to topple forward and in a panicked state he tried to grab something to hold on to. However, he seized nothing but air as he toppled over the edge.

Jack screamed as he fell before landing with a hard thud on the ground below. Momentarily dazed, Jack moaned and gripped his sore head. He glanced up and saw that what he had fallen into was a pit and the top was well beyond his reach.

"Terrific," Jack mumbled as he climbed to his feet and gripped the wall to keep his balance. "Although I should be grateful there aren't any of those crystals down here." If there had been crystals here, there would be a lot more holes in Jack right now.

Jack shivered and glanced back up to the top. Jack tried to dig his hands and feet into the wall, but the dirt was too hard and there was nothing to pull himself up with.

"Help!" he cried as he wrapped his hands around his mouth. "Can anyone hear me?! Help!" Hearing no response, Jack punched the wall and leaned his forehead against it.

"Right, Jack," he muttered to himself. "Like someone in this crazy place will magically appear-"

"Jack!" a voice cried. "Are you in pit?!"

Jack jumped and looked upward. He spotted a figure peering into the pit, but it was too far away to tell who it was. Jack tensed. What if this was another trick?

"I am friend!" the voice called again. "Here! Take rope!"

A rope was dropped and the end landed right in front of Jack.

"I pull you up!" the voice called again.

Jack chewed his lip. He was still suspicious, but he didn't have a lot of choice in the matter, so with no other real choice Jack took hold of the rope and started to climb.

True to his word, the figure began to pull up the rope up. When Jack was near the top, the mysterious rescuer seized Jack's arm and yanked him out of tunnel. Jack clung to his rescuer's arm as he regained his balance.

To Jack's genuine surprise, the figure was a man. However, he didn't lower his guard. Jack had come to learn that just because he appeared human didn't necessarily mean he was. "Who are you?"

The man held up a lamp and seemed preoccupied with staring at Jack's feet. "Let us get out of this passage, tend to feet and I will tell."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "No offense, but how do I know I can trust you?"

The man paused, but gave a glance over his shoulder. "You do not, but would you rather stay in tunnel and risk fall into another pit?"

Jack looked to the pit and grimaced. "Point, but I don't have much time-"

"I know," the man replied as they began to head out. "You need to save sister." He gave a warm smile. "I am North, come, we are short on time."

Jack frowned, but quickly followed. He wasn't going to get any further staying here.

08080808080808080808080808080

"There," said North as he finished wrapping Jack's foot. "Is better?"

Jack sighed in relief. "A lot, thanks, but who are you?"

North gave a smile. "As I said, I am North, friend of Bunny's, but -" he held a hand to stop Jack from speaking. "I am here to help you."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why? If you're a friend of Bunny's, why would you help me?"

"Because I am Guardian."

"Guardian?"

North nodded. "I have been chosen by moon to protect the children of the world. With that said," he gave a sad smile. "By helping you, I will also help Bunny."

Jack frowned. That didn't make any sense. How could helping Jack help Bunny? Wasn't that the opposite? Nothing down here made any sense at all. "No offense, but I'm having a hard time believing anyone down here, especially after that Pitch-"

"Pitch!" North suddenly exclaimed as he dropped the leftover bandages and grabbed Jack by the shoulders. "You saw Pitch! What did he do?!"

Jack was taken aback; he honestly hadn't been expecting that that kind of reaction. The guy had to be friends with Bunny if they both had the same opinions. Jack swallowed and tapped on North's hands to get him to loosen his grip.

"He messed up my markers, and seemed ready to do something, but Bunny jumped in." Jack shivered. He didn't know what Pitch had planned to use that black sand for, and he preferred to never find out. Jack hated to admit it, but he was grateful to Bunny for that rescue at least.

North's eyes narrowed, but he let go of Jack's shoulders. "That is good, but you should be on guard." He gripped the hilt of his sword and looked around like he expected the shadows to spring out at them. "He is dangerous enemy."

"But who is he?" Jack asked, desperate for answers.

"He is the King of Nightmares, but many have simply called him the Boogeyman."

Jack blinked. "The Boogeyman? You mean the monster that's supposed to hide under your bed?"

"He is far more than a fairytale," North continued. "He is fear itself."

Jack ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't that he didn't believe North; after everything Jack had seen, he was willing to believe anything. However, he was confused over one thing. "What does he have to do with Bunny?"

North frowned. "It is long story." He shook his head. "But now is not time, you need to find Warren."

"Can you tell me how to find it?" Jack asked hopefully.

North sadly shook his head. "No, I can not. Rules would say that would be cheating, but," He grinned and winked at Jack. "There is nothing that says I cannot give clue."

"A clue?" Jack muttered.

"Yes, you shall get one clue from me and then along journey expect to receive one clue from Tooth and Sandy."

"Tooth and Sandy?"

"They are friends, more Guardians, who you can trust." North offered Jack a hand as he stood. Jack stared at it for a moment, but took it. Jack felt he should be more suspicious, but North actually seemed genuine.

"So, what's my clue?"

North held up his lamp to a tunnel to the left. "Jack, what do you see in that tunnel?"

Jack squinted his eyes. "Um...nothing."

North smirked. "Nothing, are you sure?"

Jack chewed his lower lip as his look again. "The only thing that's in there is the grass on the ground."

North slapped him on the shoulder. "Aha! Good, that is clue."

"Grass, is my clue?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes," North continued as he held his lamp to the other tunnels. "Pookas will often will trails of plants behind as they run, have you not noticed that with Bunny?"

Jack paused. "There was a patch of grass when I first landed down here."

North nodded. "Normally, grass will vanish, but for tunnels Bunny uses constantly to get to the Warren, growth is permanent."

Jack's eyes widened. "So, the tunnels that Bunny uses to get to his Warren will always have grass and flowers growing!"

North laughed. "Yes! Exactly!" He shoved Jack forward. "Now, hurry and watch out for Tooth! She shall give next clue!"

Jack laughed and ran. "Thanks, North! I'll see you at the Warren."

North waved and kept his smile. "I hope so, Jack." He frowned and stared at the shadows that danced in the lamp light. "I also hope that is that last time you see Pitch as well."

080808080808080808080808080

Bunny was taking the long route back to the Warren. He knew he needed to get back since he had promised the Guardians he wouldn't be long, but frankly he needed extra time to think. He had known Pitch had been lurking in this tunnels, but he didn't think he would poke his nose into Jack's challenge. What could the shadowman gain from this?

Bunny paused. No, that wasn't a question since Pitch had told him the reason. He knew Bunny wouldn't become a Guardian if he had to turn Jack into a pooka. Bunny growled. He hated the idea and Pitch knew this. He should just become a Guardian to spite him.

That was easier said than done though. How could he face Jack and Mary every day knowing that a proper Guardian would have protected them as well? Of course, Bunny couldn't disobey Pooka law. It would be like telling someone not to breathe.

Bunny couldn't deny that Pitch was right. Changing people into a different species was something Pitch would do without a thought, and the idea of becoming like him frightened Bunny beyond belief. Pitch must be savouring every moment of this.

Bunny then heard a sudden crunch beneath him. His lifted his foot and found the remains of an egg. "Egg shells?" Bunny frowned. He lifted his head and suddenly noticed there were several piles of broken egg shells. After he painted them, his eggs had a habit of running in the tunnels and eventually they would break. However, is was rare for this many to break at once, they had better self preservation than that.

"Someone's been smashin' my eggs." Was it Pitch's doing? Although, that didn't make sense. It seemed rather petty for the shadowman to smash his work. Then who-

"Aha!" A sudden and all too familiar cry was heard and instantly made Bunny twitch in annoyance. "Take that you invaders! I have vowed to guard these tunnels with my life! No ONE SHALL PASS ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Bunny groaned and slapped his forehead. "Course, it has to be him."

0808080808080808080808080

North's clue was the biggest help Jack could have asked for. Once he started to watch for the tunnels that had grass and flowers growing within, Jack felt he was making actual progress. However, Jack's mind was still muddled.

North was helping Jack because he was Bunny's friend, while Pitch was Bunny's enemy so he wanted Jack to lose. It didn't make any sense. Then there was that remark of Pitch earlier that still bugged Jack. The shadow man talked as if Bunny was the only Pooka, but why was that? Was it the reason Bunny hated Pitch?

Jack ran his hand against the wall as he walked. "I wonder if there's more to Bunny than I'm realizing."

"Ha ha! See that my Lord!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, scaring Jack out of his skin. "These trespassers will regret the day they dare cross my path!"

"For the last time, I'm not your lord and stop smashin' my eggs!"

Jack paused. "Bunny?" he muttered, deciding to follow the voice. Along with the sounds of Bunny and another voice Jack didn't recognize, there was a repetitive thumping and smashing.

"And there goes another!" the strange voice cried again as Jack turned the corner.

"That's it!" Bunny's voice yelled.

Jack peered inside, but stayed where he was.

Broken egg shells were scattered along the grassy floor with Bunny in the dead center. He was giving a series of curses and grunts as he tried to pull on what appeared to be a staff.

"Ya smashed ya last googie!"

At the other end of the staff, trying to as he could to yank it free was a creature that seemed to be a mixture between a fox and a raccoon. If that wasn't odd enough, it had gold fur and wore clothes Jack had seen in an old storybook.

"My lord, I must ask you to let go of my staff!" the creature shouted, giving growls of his own. "If I am to keep my vow to you!"

"I never asked ya ta do anythin'!"

"Um...am I interrupting something?" Jack asked as he finally dared to approach.

Bunny froze which gave the small creature a chance to snag his staff free. The creature then turned to Jack and gasped. "Another intruder?!" He began to dash towards Jack while swinging his staff, forcing Jack to start backing up into a wall.

"In the name of my Lord Aster, you shall rue the day-"

"Hold it!" Bunny exclaimed as he grabbed the back of the creature's shirt. "He's allowed to be here! Got that!" Bunny snapped. "He's takin' my challenge, or are ya ears clogged?!"

The creature blinked. "Really?" he said and seemed to relax as Bunny let go of him. The creature then straightened his posture and looked back to Jack. "And what is your name my boy?"

"Err...Jack," he replied.

"Sir Jack," the creature said as he removed his hat and took a deep bow. "Please accept my sincerest apologies. I am Sir Didymus, the knight and sworn protector of these tunnels."

"Knight?" Jack asked and looked to Bunny who was rubbing his eyes. There was no denying that Bunny was frustrated. Jack seen the same expression on his own father when trying to explain to Mr. Baxton that trapping a bear was not a good idea.

"No, he ain't," said Bunny. "He's just some nut who showed up and declared he was going to guard my tunnels for me."

"And indeed I have!' Didymus continued, clearly not understanding what Bunny was saying. "Many lowly and unjust creatures roam these tunnels with no regard to Lord Aster." Didymus pointed to the broken egg shells. "Including these walking eggs who simply roam where they wish!"

"Walking eggs?" Jack asked, wondering if this would be the strangest conversation he would have today.

"My googies," Bunny explained with a snarl. "They grow and come from my warren. They like to go and roam the tunnels and normally come back if certain people didn't insist on smashing them on sight." He glared at Didymus as he said the last line.

"Indeed, but never fear, Lord Aster!" Didymus exclaimed as he punched a fist to his chest. "I shall protect your tunnels as I have vowed against all invaders who cross my sight!"

"I never asked ya too!" Bunny shouted.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Aster? Thought your name was Bunny."

Bunny's scowl softened as he looked to Jack. "Aster is my proper name, but Bunny is just what my mates call me."

"A ha!" Didymus cried as he smashed another egg with his staff. "Take that!"

"Oi!" Bunny cried as he resumed his grip on Didymus's staff. "What did I just tell ya?!"

Didymus tugged back on his staff. "As a knight I have given my oath!"

"And for the last time," Bunny spat. "You ain't a knight!"

"Well, of course he's a knight." Bunny and Didymus froze and turned to Jack who was grinning from ear to ear.

"He is?" said Bunny.

"I am?" replied Didymus.

"Course he is," Jack continued as he kneeled to be at Didymus's eye level. "Look at him, I've never such a brave and honorable person." He winked at Bunny, but continued to feign amazement. "He looks exactly what I pictured a knight to be."

Didymus blinked, but then stood straight with pride and puffed out his chest. "Thank you, Sir Jack! While not required, hearing compliments are always appreciative."

"But with that said," Jack continued, looking concerned. "A great knight as yourself shouldn't be guarding tunnels."

Didymus wrinkled his nose and Jack saw his whiskers twitch. "I shouldn't?"

"No,"Jack said as he raised his hand. "Real knights guard more important things," Jack searched his brain for the first thing that came to his head. "Like bridges!"

"Bridges? Really?" said Didymus as he seemed to process the information and then looked to Bunny for clarification. "Is this true, my lord?"

Bunny had a blank look until he realized Didymus was talking to him. "Er...yes, yes, all knights guard bridges."

"Bridges," Didymus muttered as he scratched his head. "I have heard that there is a bridge in a refreshing bog where the goblins live."

"There you go!" Jack said grinning a bright smile. "A great knight such as yourself should be patrolling it."

"But, I have taken an oath," Didymus replied, firmly. "And a true knight can not break his oath."

"But your oath was to Bun-I mean Lord Aster, so therefore you wouldn't be breaking it, if he released you from it."

"But I never asked him-" Bunny began, but then trailed off as his eyes widened. "I mean," he coughed and pretended to look at Didymus seriously. "Sir Didymus, I release you from your oath to guard my tunnels."

Didymus tapped his staff. "In that case, I shall take my leave." He bowed to Jack. "Thank you, Sir Jack, for telling me where my true path lies." Didymus then gave a salute to Aster and walked into the tunnels. "Take care my Lord!"

"Err...Certainly!" Bunny said after Jack nudged him and the two waved goodbye. The two of them exchanged amused grins, but kept silent until it was certain Didymus was out of sight. Then, Jack looked to Bunny and they both burst out laughing.

"Ha ha!' Oh my- I can't believe that worked!" Jack cried as he leaned over laughing. "I didn't think he would buy it."

"Ha ha!" Bunny laughed. "If I had known that would have worked, would have done that ages ago." He wiped his eye. "I owe you one, mate."

Jack slowly regained control over his laughter. It felt good to laugh, especially with all the stress he'd been under. "No problem-" Jack stopped. He'd been so caught up in the moment, he'd forgotten just who he was laughing with. He'd given Bunny a hand because the guy looked like he needed it and Didymus didn't seem like he meant harm, he had only meant to help.

However, here Jack was laughing like he did with one of his friends with the guy he should be angry and hating right now. Jack noticed Bunny had also stopped and was staring awkwardly back at him, no doubt he had come to the same conclusion.

Jack coughed and straightened his posture. "Um...I need to go," he glanced at his clock. "I can't waste any more time."

"Right," Bunny agreed as he pretended to adjust his cape. "But, remember what I said about Pitch."

"I know, I know," Jack replied as he went into the tunnels. "You and your friend gave me enough warnings about him."

Bunny's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Friend? Wait, what-"

Jack ran off before he could hear the rest of Bunny's question. He would rather focus on running at the moment instead of figuring out how and why on earth he had treated Bunny like he would a friend.

Back in the clearing, Bunny frowned. Jack had said a friend of Bunny, but which friend? His eyes narrowed and he swiftly took the shortcut that would lead back the Warren. There was something he had to check on.


End file.
